prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Goodbye Look
The Goodbye Look is the 2nd episode in the Season Two. It aired on June 21, 2011. Synopsis Even after their therapist instructs them to stop socializing together, our girls continue to talk to each other because there’s just so much to discuss! From the recent relocation of Jason DiLaurentis back into Rosewood, to Melissa’s strange behavior, to Aria getting injured when she catches someone breaking into Spencer’s home! Speaking of Aria, she and Ezra continue to have problems. They just can’t seem to see eye-to-eye on things anymore. Aria worries about their future and decides that she just can’t make it work with him! Meanwhile, the students plan a goodbye gift for Mr. Fitz. Everyone is sad to see him go, but especially Aria. In fact, she has a change of heart and chases him down in the parking lot for a kiss before he can leave! Spencer and Toby continue their romance, but it’s hard because of all the judgmental eyes on them in Rosewood. In fact, Toby gets fired from his new job because of all the gossip about him! Over at the Fields residence, Emily fiercely protests her mother’s plans to move to Texas, going so far as to try and clinch a college scholarship for swimming. Meanwhile, she’s also eyeing a potential new romance with Samara! After, hearing about all the recent Rosewood happenings, Hanna’s father comes back to town to check on her. Later, she decides to forgive Mona for hiding the letter Caleb wrote for her. Mona is very pleased to have her friend back. They agree to disagree on each other's love interests (Noel and Caleb), but instead to avoid that subject altogether, as their relationship heals. Main Cast Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Stars Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis 'Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal' Images Goodbyelook01.jpg Goodbyelook02.jpg Goodbyelook03.jpg Goodbyelook04.jpg Goodbyelook05.jpg Goodbyelook06.jpg Goodbyelook08.jpg Goodbyelook09.jpg Goodbyelook10.jpg Goodbyelook11.jpg Goodbyelook12.jpg Goodbyelook13.jpg Featured Music *"Alas We Aspire” by Amy Stroup: Plays when Emily is approached by a Danby University scout. *"Our Hearts Are Wrong” by Jessica Lea Mayfield: Plays when Samara congratulates Emily on her swim meet and asks her out on a date. *"Add My Effort” by The Weepies: Plays while Spencer checks in on Toby and sees him fired after his first day of work. *"Can’t Go Back Now” by The Weepies: Play while Aria waits for Ezra in his apartment and Toby visits Spencer. *"Please Don’t Leave Quite Yet” by Adam Agin: Plays while Aria searches for Ezra and while they kiss in the parking lot. *"Say Goodbye” by Black Lab: Plays during the montage of Aria waiting around for Ezra and when she leaves him a note and leaves. ﻿ Memorable Quotes Hanna- "Zombies don't text" Samara-Wow you were one with the water Samara- If you don't want commitment, we won't get the large popcorn. Toby-You're the one looking forward to class reunions not me Ali- I have hiding places all over the my room and yard. When I hide something, it's stay hid...until I want it found. That why all our secrets are safe with me. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes